zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 14
Chapter 14: Woodfall temple “W-what’s going on?!” Kayla shrieked. Something started to rise up in the middle of the swamp, causing big waves to crash against the edges of the area. “It’s the temple…” Link whispered, realizing that what rose up, had a cave in it. There was a deku flower in front of him. “Let’s go! We can get over there using this flower.” Link jumped in and flew over. Kayla almost feared that he wouldn’t make it, but he made it just in time. She sighed in relief, and followed after him. She dropped down on time and stared up at what was in front of her. “Are you ready to get in there?” Link asked. Kayla nodded, and they went in. “It’s…dark in here…” Kayla whispered. “I Know… but there’s a few torches, and we have Tatl’s light, so that will do.” Link reassured. She nodded and looked around. There was a few pillars around the room, with deku flowers on top of them. “Well… let’s follow the yellow brick road.” she joked. He looked at her awkwardly. She sighed. “You’re not very good with jokes are you?” he shook his head. Poor child. “What I mean is, let’s follow where the next deku flower is, ok?” She cleared up. Link nodded and got in the flower and flew over to the first pillar. Kayla followed after him. They did this at least twice, when they saw a door on the next ledge. “Ok! Now we’re getting somewhere!” Link cheered. He started flying towards it, but was suddenly knocked down. “Link!” Kayla shouted. A Skulltulla was the one to blame for dropping down in front of Link and knocking him to the ground. The Skulltulla turned the other way, and Kayla quickly shot a bubble. It fell to the ground, and disappeared. She called down to him. “Are you alright?” He got up slowly and took off his mask. “Y’know? I’m starting to hate spiders.” he grunted. Kayla laughed. “C’mon! I saw a ladder over there you can climb up and- Look out!” Link turned around and saw dozens of little shadow balls with red eyes sliding towards him. He took out his sword. “Those are boes! They’re actually pretty weak.” Tatl explained. Link smiled and killed them all in one spin attack. “Great job.” Kayla praised. Link twirled his sword expertly and sheathed it. “Watch it mister, if you keep boosting your ego like that, your head’s going to explode.” she giggled. His eyes suddenly widened and he stared at her like she was a ghost. “What? What did I say?” She frowned, trying to figure out if she offended him. He shook his head. “That’s exactly what Saria said to me before… sorry.” he mumbled. “Sorry? For what? Who’s Saria?” Kayla asked. He didn’t answer. “Ok… but, c’mon, get up here.” Link paused, but climbed up. When he got up, he got out his ocarina, and started playing a fast, merry tune. It reminded Kayla of when she went into the woods while camping. Link stopped suddenly, and strained to listen, as if trying to hear something quiet. After a few awkward seconds, he sighed in disappointment. “Link? What was all that about?” she persisted. He slowly look up at her. He almost looked miserable. “ Saria… was my best friend in the forest. She taught me that song, so I could talk to her… but I couldn’t reach her now… I‘m alone.” Kayla’s eyes widened in sympathy. “Link… if don’t EVER think you are alone! You will ALWAYS have me” she hugged him tightly. She felt him hug her back. It almost was like a full minute until it was broken up. “Thank you so much Kayla.” he whispered. “Let’s keep moving guys!” Tatl interrupted. They both glared at her, but nodded in agreement. “Ok, start walking the yellow brick road!” Link hooted. Kayla shook her head and laughed. “ oh, Link. I never know how to respond to what you usually say…” He grinned, and put on his mask. “Starting over, alright!” she put hers on. Finally, they got over to the spot where the next door was. “Celebration!” Kayla sang. Link opened the door, and they entered the next room. “Wow, at least it’s brighter in here. But it smells wrong. Like the water around here…” Kayla said. Link walked to the edge of the floor. “I can tell why… look down here.” She came over to ledge by him, and stared in shock. There was a large pool of poison water with a big, wooden flower and smaller pink, fierce looking flowers. “Shall we go?” Kayla gestured. He nodded, and started down the ramp slash slope. When they got down, suddenly, a Venus flytrap- like monster popped up and snapped at Kayla. She fell backwards, nearly into the water. Link took off his mask and quickly slashed at it with his sword. “What was THAT?!” Kayla exclaimed. “A deku baba.” Link answered. He helped her up. “Why are they always after me?” Kayla whined. Link shook his head. “I don’t know, but maybe, it’s because it’s the rules.” he explained. “The rules?” He smiled. “To snatch away fair maidens.” he teased. Kayla smirked and pushed him softly. Tatl hit Link on the head. “If you two are done fooling around, let’s get going!” They continued through the temple, facing thing like more turtles, giant dragonflies, a few Skulltullas here and there, and lots of locked doors, which they had to find keys to. After a few rooms, they were exhausted. “What are we even looking for?” Kayla panted. Link froze. What WERE they looking for? Besides the princess? “I don’t know….” he sighed. “Well, I think we should go through that door. I’m sensing something important…” Tatl trailed off. “Ok, something important! Let’s go through the door!” Kayla poened the door and went through, with Link right behind her. Bars slid down on the door as soon as they walked in. “Huh?! Uh oh…. How are we going to get out?” Kayla asked. Link immediately got out his sword, when a large humanoid lizard dropped down. “Move!” Link shouted, as the enemy breath fire in their direction. “Dekus are wooden! What do you think what will happen if it touches you?!” Kayla thought for a moment. “I’m guessing burning wood. I get it.” She scrambled away to a safe distance. This enemy was actually a challenge. Unlike most others, it could swing its stick with ease, and dodge attacks, instead of just attacking. Whenever Link swung his sword at it, it either deflected it with its stick, or jumped back. Kayla studied his movements, and a grinned. “Link! When he swings at you, duck, and slash at his legs!” she advised. Link’s face lit up, and he waited for his chance. The lizard swung his stick, and Link somersaulted forward, slashing at its legs. It howled in pain, and fell to the floor. A treasure chest suddenly appeared in the middle of the floor, by Kayla. “Dibs!” She called, and stood in front of the chest. She opened it, and surprisingly, it was so big, that Kayla had to lean head first into it. But she pulled out an item, as soon as she saw it, she grinned ear to ear. “A bow! Sweet!” she hollered. Link almost looked envious. “ Do you even know how to use it?” He obviously wanted it. “Hm… I’ll prove it. See that eye switch above the door? I’m gonna shoot it. Oh, and check this out! It comes with a quiver and arrows! To boot!” She strapped the quiver to her back, loaded the bow, and aimed at the switch. Link stepped behind her, almost fearfully. “Relax.” She shot the arrow, and it hit the switch directly. The bars on the door lifted. “That. Is. So awesome Kayla!” Link exclaimed. She blushed and waved her hand. “How’d you- I mean where’d you learn to do that?” Link stuttered. She shrugged. “I do archery at home.” she studied the bow. “But it’s… different than the one I had.” “But anyway, Let’s explore the rest of the temple.”